Harry potter and the order of Anubis
by Anubis9 lord of death
Summary: What if the power the dark lord knows not wasent love but a 5000 year old god? How would harry life change as a godling? Year 1-4 canon Voldmort basing no parings
1. Chapter 1

**Harry potter and the order of Anubis **

**Summary **

**What if the power the dark lord knows not wisent love but a 5000 years old god? How would harry life change as a godling. No parings Voldemort bashing **

**Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling **

**Kane chronicles belongs to Rick Riordan**

**Changes in the story up to the end of fourth year.**

**Prologue**

Lily potter was running for her life through a graveyard. You may ask why the reason why that was ... the dark lord Voldemort. She knew that James was dead and she left her wand behind. A cry reminded her that she still had Harry pressed to her chest; there was only one option left.

She runs to the heart of the graveyard, not many wizards knew about the gods or the house of life only in legends and myths. But they were real and Lily was a descendent of pharaoh's but she could not use the magic of her people. Her family had one gift though; they were connected to a cretin god that loves graveyards. As she stood there building up the needed energy to summon her only chance to save her son was when she died. The moment lily died she knew several things, the first that she had died, that Harry would be raised by her magic hating sister and that if her plan worked Harry would be saved and Voldemort would die tonight in this graveyard, then all faded.

Voldemort felt happy, well the closest a snake faced crazy dark lord could be. He had just killed the mudblood and her husband now it was time to kill the brat and no one can ever stand in his way again

He can hear the child crying in the distance of where he fired his curse and makes his way towards it. When he arrived he was shocked to see the brat in the arms of a teenage boy the mudblood lay on a tab of stone placed in a peaceful position. There was a cot being made out of fabric as the boy tried to stop the brat from crying.

The boy did not even have the nerve to address him the most powerful being in England (Not anymore snake face). He was just about to demand the boy to induce himself when the boy spoke "Would you happen to know how to stop this young one from crying?" "Allow me to kill it and it will never make a sound again"

"No I don't think that is a suggestion?" Voldemort raised his wand ready to just kill the boy and then the brat when he met the boy's eyes, fear stops him, pure fear. All he can see in the boys eyes was power and age far beyond his own, even that old fool Dumbledore. "Who are you boy? And what are you doing here?"

"Boy? Who are you to call me boy mortal?" A normal person would make the logical move to know that when he said mortal he might not be one himself, but no the "all powerful lord, "what's his name". (Sorry I have been informed to stop calling snake face. Sorry Voldemort anymore crazy and "wrong names").

"How dare you call me a mortal I am the immortal lord Voldemort!" He expected many things from the boy such as for him to beg for his life, or to run many things like that what he did not expect was for him to laugh like it was some kind of joke.

The "Boy" is looking at the human with the shattered soul who just proclaimed himself an immortal. The fool, he thought, when a mortal breaks their own soul it means that their soul will cease to be within the next 120 years. "Forgive me for it seems I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Anubis, lord of the ways of death, and god of funerals". He see's fear for just a few seconds, then disbelief "I believe that Anubis has a dog for a head in the legends" He sees rage in the boys eyes then the boys form shifts into that of Anubis of Legend and roars at him "I AM NOT A DOG" the mortal fall's back in fear and then the baby started to cry again greet.

So Anubis was once again trying to send the boy back to sleep so he missed the look that was on snake face's face (sorry Voldemort I keep forgetting, I mean what kind of nut job wants to look like a snake, I mean come on! Oh and sorry about the confusion with face's face jest go with it).

Voldemort was beside himself with many emotions running through him, the two main ones were fear and envy. Fear because; well let me see the god of death was right in front of him and seemed to be pretty mad with him and growling. You may ask why he believes him so quickly, well the reason for that is that he can sense the amount of power coming off of him, it was at godly level.

The envy was because of the power this boy, no god, well beyond his own immigration and that is saying a hell of a lot. Then a dark and "brilliant idea" came to the dark lord (Sense the lack of good idea) he would kill this god and become one himself. It was perfect (As I said before snake face is stupid, I mean he thinks that he can kill a god). So he charges up his magic and fires the killing curse at the god and baby to "kill them". Then something happened that Voldemort did not expect, they both lived the baby and god. Now the killing cruse kills everything yes as long as it is human, werewolf mermaids, Centaur's, young vampires and most animals.

Oh for all you vampire's haters and lovers, the only reason that I put that the killing curse kills young vampires is that although they are dead they are also partly alive. In fact the only thing the killing curse did was give the baby a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt and made the god even more angry at him, it was then that he realized that he was weaker then he should be, his sprit was broken again when he didn't plan, later yes not now. It was then that Voldemort had the greatest idea he ever had. He reached his hand into his robes for his port key to get the hell out of there (hey no-one said he was very brave, and his is not stupid enough to try and fight a god, if the most powerful dark spell did not work) when he felt something warping around his arms pulling them back and warping around him.

Anubis was not having a good day so far better than the two other people in the graveyard but not by much. He was summoned by a member of the Evans family only to find her dead with a crying baby in her arms, picking the baby up and having a cradle made up of mummy wrappings (I know yuck, but it was all he had) he started a ritual to help the woman's sprit to move on to the hall of judgement in peace.

Then he looked to see a man with a snake face and a shattered soul he even used the d-word, then tried out this killing blast at him and the baby and now a piece of the idiots is within the boy. Oh he will suffer greatly for this. First things first, taking care of the kid the curse didn't kill. The baby because of himself but reflecting the energy back broke down the man's soul even more, which will cling to the boy like insects to a rotting body.

The soul would be difficult to remove from the outside without causing damage to the host soul, so the only way to get rid of this soul piece is to destroy it slowly over a long period of time as in 10 to 16 years. This means he will have to take the boy as his host. Seeing that this fraction of spirit within the kid will be busy with his soul the boy would need protection, so he summoned a golden collar around the kid's neck with Anubis written in Egyptian hieroglyphics. This collar has a couple of powers to it, the first is that it will protect the boy from the house of life and any demons that he might bump into, the second is that it will grow as the child does so not to choke him, the next is that people will not notice it or can remove it without the boys or Anubis permission. The last power allows Anubis to summon him, or the other way around. He places the baby back to his mother and turns his attention back to the mortal trash that was being mummy fried alive he allows his rage to take over.

"Voldemort you have killed a descendent of my sacred priesthood and have tried to kill another, you have shattered your own soul ,for this you will suffer a fate even worse then death, even more then having Ammut devour your soul forever. I shall grant your wish to live forever, but you will remain trapped for ever within this prison, watching your plains fail and collapse around you. As you fail the pain and fear of all those you killed or tortured will consume you. Now begone from my sight". As he says this he is pulled into a coffin then into the earth. He spins around to look at the baby when he hears people shouting for lily, he gives the boy one last look before vanishing from the graveyard and from the boy who he will not see for thirteen years.

**Other changes in the story **

**He does not have the phoenix wand in steed it is a 10 inch long yew wood with a jackal tail string **

**His patronus is a jackal not a stag **

**His connection to Voldemort is weaker than normal.**

**He took ancient runes inside of divination **


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry potter and the order of Anubis **

**Summary **

**What if the power the dark lord knows not wasn't love but a 5000 years old god? How would Harry's life change as a godling. No pairings Voldemort bashing **

**Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling **

**Kane chronicles belongs to Rick Riordan**

"_Anubis to Harry" _

**Chapter 2**

Harry James Potter was not having a good school year sure it started out good with seeing the Quidditch world cup then it all went downhill they was a death eater attack ( Yes you heard right, death eater's what type of name is that) then the dark mark being fired up into the sky. Then he came back to Hogwarts and got forced into the triwizard tournament having the school turned against him, even his friends.

Yes but they all came back running after the first task fighting dragons saying how they were sorry that they did not believe him. Next came fighting off an army of merpeople to save one of his back stabbing friends who then claimed that they helped out when in fact was fast asleep. Then had to go through a maze filled up with tonnes of monsters within it and the cup is really a port key, now they are in a graveyard at the mercy of lord Voldemort. Oh yes he doesn't have any now Cedric is dead and he is tied up to a grave when some crazy spell is going on that has given Voldemort a new body that isn't that of a deformed baby which was gross.

When Voldemort gained his new body Harry expected it to look like some kind of all-powerful wizard not a half human half snake thing. Thing was that he thought he would be in pain from his scar but nothing, which was confusing. So loads of pain when he is not even in a body or in someone else's, but when in his own none, okay wizard. Also his amulet was beginning to get hotter and hotter like it's on fire during this Voldemort is going through a long speech to his death eater minions (really they called death eaters what the hell).

Harry then notched that Voldemort was going over what happed that night 13 years ago "you see mister potter the reason why my killing curse failed is because of love from your mother protected you from the killing curse. This ancient magic is what stopped me from killing you but now that i have your blood the spells will no longer affect me" as he said this he lifted up a long bone like finger to Harry's forehead, as the amulet stated to grow even hotter the only thing going through Harry's mind was for Voldemort to get the hell away from him. The amulet, as if sensing it, made some kind of wall of pure magic and blasted back Voldemort into a headstone with such a strong force that the headstone shattered like glass. The death eaters were shouting and running to their master trying to help him as Voldemort started to cough up blood. Harry was too busy looking at the amulet around his neck in wonder to pay attention to what they were doing, he had no idea it had this much power, he knew it had magic about it but not this much it blasted the most power dark wizard in the last 300 years like a blade of grass in a hurricane.

Then he saw a boy who was dressed in muggle clothes tending to Cedric's body and placing it on to a giant chunk of black stone he had a broad look on his face like seeing a dead person was nothing new to him. So far Harry was the only one to see him the death eaters were trying to heal they master who looked like he was knocked out. Harry was about to shout to the boy to run when he saw the boys shadow was in the form of a massive _"Do not think dog!" _When Harry looked round and saw no one even near him to have said it he then looked at the boy who was glaring at him. Harry was in shock when he saw the boy gave him a smirk then looked over at the death eater his smirk turned into look of disgust and loathing.

"How did you do that Potter?" spoke a now awake dark lord before casting a healing spell on himself, then looked at harry again and then forces on and then seems to look at his neck, casts a spell over his eyes and looked shocked at what he saw "Where did you get that amulet potter? Did Dumbledore give that to his little golden boy to keep him safe?" He then got a look of greed in his eyes "if it was that powerful for you then in my hands it will be even more powerful … **Accio **amulet!" nothing happed for about two minutes until the unknown boy broke into laughter then all the death eaters turned round and looked at him. Harry was scared for this boy, he just saw Cedric die he would not see this muggle boy die as well. He is just about to go into a blind charge to give the boy come chance to run _"Please stop from trying to get yourself killed Mr Evans_ _" _

Voldemort was a master of many magic's that normal wizard's would never know or could imagine (wizards have a poor imagination). And like all men with power he wanted more power so when he sees that the amulet that blasted him back and refused to move from potter's neck and then some muggle boy is laughing at him and his inner cycle. Perhaps he could use this boy to get that amulet yes potter loves to be a hero this could work "Potter hand over the amulet or the muggle boy will die" he then watches his death eaters from a cycle around the boy. Potter reached up for his amulet with a look of hated in his eyes when the boy said in calm voice "Please stop what you are doing Mr Evans and keep it on and as for you lord what's your name shut up before I rip your soul into smaller pieces then it is already" with that he walked towards the middle of the graveyard where a bench was being made out of some fabric before the boy sits on it.

"How dare a mudblood fifth like you dare speak to our lord like that?" said some random death eater "He has conquered death itself to have returned back to us" they kept on saying things like this over and over again giving the dark lord an even bigger ego then before, missing the looks of anger on the boy's face it looked like he was about go on a killing spree. Harry was watching the boy like a Angel he was sure that the boys voice was speaking into his mind but how he has never heard of spell to let someone do that. Finally the boy started to talk "Mr Evans please have a seat we have much to talk about and as for you inbred dogs, get out of my sight".

"How dare you we are purebloods the master race we are like kings that should have all the power in the world hahahaha" Said one really stupid Nazi sorry death eater, come on apart from magic the only thing different between them is power I mean the Nazis conquered several countries and did a hell of a lot of damage when the death eaters can't even take over a school. The death eaters start to jump at the chance to say how superior purebloods are and how weak everyone else is when the most annoying death eater started to insult the boy until "Shut the hell up you stupid idiot mortal, I have come across a lot of crazy mad, and annoying things in my 5000 years of life but you wizards are by far the most annoying you even beat Horus, Bast and Thoth combined so you will shut your mouth now or I will show you why even you never piss off a god!"

No one not even the really really stupid death eater said anything (mostly from the fact trying to understand what he said) then all of a sudden Voldemort collapse to the ground and started to vomited blood like there was no tomorrow which for him there isn't. The boy had a wrecked look on his face "What have you done to our lord?" shouted the death eaters "oh I'm just taking back Mr Evans blood I can't just like something that dangerous floating around defiantly within that damn serpent for being released but enough of that its time for you to join your others shards in your little coffin I hear it has nice window space" fabrics started to bind Voldemort mummifying him his death eaters either ran or stayed to try and kill him, which wasn't working, the boy just clapped his hands and half the death eaters blew up into bits of sand. "Anubis what are you doing?" said strong male voice it was spoken like you would to a miss behaving child the affect was immediate the boy stop what he was doing and turned around "Lord Osiris What are you doing here?" said Anubis, he had the look of a deer court in headlights looking at a ghost. Well it looked like one but it wasn't white but had full green coloured skin and seen to have an aura of pure power around him "I believe I asked my question first Anubis and why" he turns to look at harry "have you got a host and when did you get one?".


End file.
